Slow Dance
by alexandra.coeur.3
Summary: Sam tremblait. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir Rachel dans ses bras, son rêve venait juste de se réaliser. Il n'en revenait déjà pas quand elle lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague et préférait refuser. Mais voilà, que celle qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer depuis qu'elle lui avait racheté sa guitare, dansait un slow avec lui.


**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède en aucun cas Glee ou les personnages, tout appartient à Ryan Murphy et la FOX.**

_A/N : Juste un petit one-shot qui m'a été inspiré en pleine nuit alors que je demandais ce que Rachel aurait pu devenir si un jour elle avait réussi à oublier un peu Finn. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

CLAC. La main de Quinn vient de se poser brutalement sur la joue de Rachel. Une marque rouge se colle aussitôt au visage de la Brunette encore sous le coup de la douleur.

__Je je_, bredouille Quinn en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

__Ne dis rien,_ réponds Rachel en refusant de croiser le regard de la belle blonde.

Elle mouille un mouchoir et appuie doucement où Quinn l'a frappé. Ainsi, collée au froid, la douleur s'estompe un peu. Quinn pleure silencieusement à côté de Rachel. Quand la brunette a fini de nettoyer sa blessure, elle se dirige vers la porte afin de sortir des toilettes.

__J'aurai voulu qu'on soie amie_, lui lance Rachel avant de tourner les talons.

Le bal n'est pas fini mais Rachel n'a plus envie de continuer à danser : elle veut juste rentrer chez elle. Il y a eu beaucoup de dramas pour ce soir, même pour elle qui était pourtant la Reine du tragique. La jolie brunette se dirige donc vers les vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires. Ainsi, elle aura son portable pour appeler ses pères et leur demander de venir la chercher.

__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda une voix alors que Rachel venait juste de récupérer son sac à main.

Rachel se retourna comme une automate pour se retrouvez nez-à-nez avec Sam Evans. Son _vrai_ cavalier du bal. Si seulement elle n'avait pas accepté l'offre de Jesse.

__Je rentre chez moi,_ répondit Rachel sur un ton égal.

__Mais le bal n'est pas encore fini,_ protesta Sam en plantant son regard dans celui de la jolie brunette.

__Je sais mais je n'ai plus le cœur à danser,_ expliqua Rachel en passant sa main à l'endroit où Quinn l'avait giflé.

Sam s'avança de quelque pas et posa sa main sur celle de Rachel. Il la couva d'un regard protecteur tout en la débarrassant de son sac à main.

__C'est Quinn qui t'a fait ça ?_ murmura-t-il en cherchant la confirmation du regard de Rachel.

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Sam l'effleura des doigts avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Rachel lui offrit un mince sourire.

__Ca va aller Rachel, je te le promets,_ finit-il par dire dans une misérable tentative pour la consoler.

Les pleurs de Rachel n'en firent que redoubler. Elle finit par tomber littéralement contre la poitrine de Sam. Le garçon referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serrai avec force. Cette étreinte avait quelque chose d'éphémère. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'elle avait une saveur d'impossible. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis et pourtant se seraient comme si c'était la dernière fois.

__Je, Merci,_ finit par dire Rachel quand ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent.

_ _Des que tu as besoin,_ répondit-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles peint sur son visage.

Rachel posa une bise sur la joue de Sam et reprit son sac qui trainait désormais à ses pieds.

__Je vais te raccompagner,_ dit Sam d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

__Et Mercedes ?_ demanda Rachel en pensant à leur amie venu avec eux au bal.

__Elle comprendra,_ répondit Sam en se rappelant avoir vu son amie danser un slow avec un ses coéquipier de football.

Il prit alors le sac des mains de la jolie brunette et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Arrivés là, ils n'entendaient plus qu'un faible écho de la musique.

__Avant que je te raccompagne et je te promets que je vais le faire, accorde-moi une dernière danse, _demanda Sam en se baissant pour attraper une des mains de Rachel.

__Mais il n'y a même pas de musique,_ protesta Rachel en offrant le plus joli des sourires à Sam.

__Ce n'est pas grave, la musique est dans notre tête_, répondit Sam en collant son corps à celui de son amie.

Rachel, vaincue, accepta et enroula ses mains autour du coup du garçon. Baissant les yeux dans un premier temps, elle finit par les lever vers Sam quand il se mit à chanter sa ballade préféré : Endless Love.

__J'adore cette chanson_, murmura Rachel au creux de l'oreille de Sam.

__Je sais, tu es toujours en train de la fredonner quand tu regardes…_

__Finn.._

__ Je crois que tu ne l'as pas tout à fait oublié_, dit Sam en tremblant.

__Parlons d'autre chose, cette danse est à nous,_ éluda Rachel en se blottissant contre l'épaule de Sam.

__Tu as raison,_ répondit-il en posant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Sam tremblait. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir Rachel dans ses bras, son rêve venait juste de se réaliser. Il n'en revenait déjà pas quand elle lui avait demandé d'être son cavalier, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague et préférait refuser. Mais voilà, que celle qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer depuis qu'elle lui avait racheté sa guitare, dansait un slow avec lui.

__Quelque chose ne va pas Sam ?_ demanda Rachel quand elle prit conscience que son ami avait arrêté de chanter en plein milieu d'un couplet.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et repoussa Rachel tout doucement. Ce geste semblait le plus difficile qu'il lui eut été donné de faire.

__Je ne peux pas faire ça Rachel, je suis désolée,_ répondit-il simplement en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

__Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Sam ? _insista Rachel en plantant son regard chocolat dans celui de son ami.

__Je ne peux pas continuer à danser avec toi alors que tu penses toujours à Finn_, finit par expliquer Sam en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

Le cœur de Rachel manqua un battement.

__Je ne comprends toujours pas,_ dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

__Ca me semble clair pourtant_, répondit Sam en sortant ses mains de ses poches pour attraper le visage de Rachel.

Puis avec une douceur infinie, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces avaient une saveur de framboise que Rachel n'oublierait jamais. Quand il s'éloigna de la jolie brunette, il remarqua que le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

__Je, je suis désolée,_ finit par balbutier Sam en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Rachel se rapprocha de son ami, et dégagea son visage de ses mains. Elle posa une bise sur sa joue.

__C'est moi qui suis désolée_, répondit Rachel une larme coulant sur sa joue.

__Ne pleure pas ma belle, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne réussis pas à oublier Finn,_ l'excusa Sam une boule dans la gorge.

__Je ne pleure pas parce que je ne l'oublie pas,_ répondit Rachel en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Sam la regarda intensément puis approcha son visage de celui de la brunette.

__Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

__Je pleure parce que je sais qu'avec Finn c'est définitivement terminé,_ rétorqua-t-elle en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sam.

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade. Quelque chose de grand, d'immense, quelque chose qui allait surement faire basculer sa vie, était en train de se passer.

__J'ai vu des feux d'artifices Sam, avec toi,_ ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser tout doucement le jeune garçon.

FIN !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et surtout laissez une REVIEW ! :) Bisous, Alex'


End file.
